1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the area of traps for animals of all sizes, and specifically to traps directed to capture animals alive and unharmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, animal traps designed to capture animals alive have consisted of boxes fitted with gates or lids and a triggering mechanism whereby the trap would close when tripped by an animal. These earlier traps, when set, leave all or a significant part of their triggering mechanisms readily exposed to tampering or accidental tripping from the outside, either because the lid remains partially open or because a significant part of the triggering mechanism is on the outside of the trap. The features of many of these earlier traps also leave the bait open to tampering by children reaching into the trap. Many earlier traps rely on springs or fairly heavy weights to close the trap door, which, in order to close the trap securely, must close the door with sufficient force to injure the animal should a leg or tail or second animal be caught by the closing door.